


Amerikanerin

by coveredwagon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ;), F/M, Fluff, might turn into something more idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredwagon/pseuds/coveredwagon
Summary: You're studying abroad in Germany and chose to talk as much German as possible to every stranger, including Gibert Bielschmidt.





	Amerikanerin

You were studying abroad in Germany and you absolutely loved it. Die Intellegenten College of Berlin offered a great opportunity for students to learn from Germans themselves on various topics like music, movies, science, history, architecture, and language, which you were here for.

Ever since high school, you fell head over heels for the language. You learned that it didn't have to be harsh sounding, it could be lilting and beautiful, and it was so efficient and great at explaining one's thoughts and emotions perfectly.

You remember to this day one class when your Lehrerin described her time living in Germany and you daydreamed for days afterward. You imagined walking through the beautifully lighted Christmas markets, pfefferkuchen in hand, traversing through the diverse, quiet countryside, and meeting all of the wonderful people.

All that being said, you knew you had to jump at your school’s offer to go abroad to study the language, and you haven’t regretted that decision yet.

Although the University (and pretty much all of Germany) was full of English-speakers since Germans are taught English at a very young age and onward, you always took the chance to practice as much German as you could. You’d walk by others and greet them with “Hallo”s and “Gute(n)” whatever, depending on the time of day. You’d ask “Wie geht’s?” and carry on conversations entirely in German, albeit slow German, but your grammar was often correct.

But walking around in the University and speaking German didn’t give you butterflies at all, so to better yourself, you tried to speak it all the time off campus, too. Like when you were shopping, getting a cup of coffee, or at the local gym. Out of those three, the gym made you the most nervous since it was always filled with the most BEAUTIFUL Germans you’d ever seen. You weren’t much for hunks, but the lean, fit guys just made your heart leap to your throat, which made speaking a difficult task.

But you told yourself that you’ll only be here for three months, so talk to anyone and everyone, because if you embarrass yourself, you’re going home soon anyways!

Right?

But there was this ONE GUY you couldn’t muster up one ounce of courage to talk to that regularly hit the gym. He was the most unique man you’d ever seen, but also the most beautiful. Natural platinum blond hair, reddish purple eyes, a killer body, and the strangest laugh you’ve ever heard. He outright made you speechless.

So now your sole goal was to talk to him. Even if it was just a little “Hallo”. ANYTHING and you’d be happy with yourself.

• • • 

One night at the gym, you were running on the treadmill when you heard that laugh of his. You competitively smiled, excited and anxious for your attempt -err- your perfect execution of your task.

You finished your mile and slowed to a walking pace to cool yourself down. You turned off the machine and grabbed your water. You turned to spot the man and found him doing bicep curls with low weights on a bench, warming up for a heavy press. You stared admired the contrast between his black tank top and his light features, his bicep flexing over and over again, and every drop of sweat rolling off of his perfect muscle. You looked away and took a gulp of water to rid your throat of your rising heart.

You repeated a mantra to yourself. You can do this. Keep it light. You can do this.

You saw him neatly put the weight down on the floor and lay on the bench, mindfully placing his hands just so on the bar. You looked at the weights and your eyes almost widened to saucers. He must've been going for a personal record.

You walked up to him and watched as he lifted the bar and brought it to his chest slowly. As you got near him, he began to lift it up but found himself stuck, shaking ever so slightly.

You stepped up to the spotter’s position and peered down at him and friendly smiled. “Brauchen Sie Hilfe?” (Do you need help?)

He looked up to you with those eyes and smirked while a vein popped out of his forehead. “Nein, danke. Ich brauche keine Hilfe.” (No, thank you. I don’t need any help.)

“Sind Sie sicher?” (Are you sure?)

He looked away as if to concentrate more. “Sehr sicher.” (Very sure.)

You cocked your hip. “Also, ich bleibe.” (Well, I’m staying.)

He looked up at you as he started shaking more. You saw his lower back begin to raise as he tried to move it up with momentum, making you laugh.

“Okay,” he muttered.

“Was?” (What?)

He spoke as if he were giving away his deepest secret. “...Ich brauche Hilfe.” (I need help.)

You smiled a million yards wide and pulled the bar up with two hands and nestled it onto the rails.

He sat up and turned to look at you, taking the chance to look you up once. “Wie heißen Sie? Ich habe Sie vor gesehen.” (What’s your name? I’ve seen you before.)

You squealed in your head. He’d noticed you! “Ich heiße (y/n). Und Sie?” (My name is (y/n). And you?)

“Ich bin der supergeil Gilbert! Aber, du kannst heißt mir Gil.” (I’m the super awesome Gilbert! But you can call me Gil.)

The super awesome? Although that was a little cringy, you laughed and took note of his switch of the pronoun, feeling a little flattered. “Ah, du?” (Ah, you?)

“Ja,” he smirked, “du, bitte.” (Yes, you, please.)*

“Also, ich muss gehen. Ich muss lernen.” (Well, I need to go. I need to study.)

He cocked an eyebrow, intrigued, and stood. “Bist du eine Studentin?” (Are you a student?)

“Ja, auf dem Intellegenten College. Ich lerne Deutsch.” (Yes, at the Intelligenten College. I’m studying German.)

“Deutsch?” (German?) He asked, emphasizing raising the highness of his voice.

“Genau.” (Yes.)

He looked you up once more and placed a hand on the small of your back as you two began walking through the gym. “Kommst du aus Amerika?” (Are you from America?)

“Ahh!” you whined, upset that he placed you, making him laugh his unmistakable laugh, “ja! Wie hast du ableiten?” (Yes! How did you know?)

“Deiner Kleidung und deiner Akzent.” (Your clothes and your accent.) As you walked out the front doors, Gil’s words made you genuinely feel a little let down, and he seemed to notice. He turned to you and held your arm fondly. “Aber! Ich merken nicht zeitweise. Du sprichst sehr gut.” (But! I couldn't tell for a while. You speak very well.)

“Thank you, Gil,” you laughed, “that feels so weird now.”

He looked at you confident and smug, but still welcoming with soft eyes. “Hey, (y/n).”

“Yeah?”

“Go on a date with me.”

You were struck silent for a moment, and remembered the Germans’ tendency to be blunt.

“Alright, when and where?”

He smiled. “I’m busy with lots of awezome stuff, but I’ll make room for you.”

“How considerate.”

“Tomorrow, nineteen hundred, Die Tulipe.”

“I’ll see you there, Gil.” You rose to your toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, wanting the contact to tide you over, and observing that he wouldn’t find it too odd. However, when you pulled away you saw a rose-pink dusting on his cheeks and a surprised face. You smiled teasingly and turned and waved at the German. “Tschuss!” (Bye!)

He stammered a bit before managing out a, “Bis später, (y/n)!” (See you later!), and he returned inside the gym to finish his workout.

As you walked downtown to your dorm you internally screamed and jumped for utter joy. Not only had you talked to the handsome German, but you landed a date with him TOMORROW. Buzzing with happiness and triumph, every person you passed you said “Hallo! Wie geht’s?” to, but you never recognized or even heard their reply because you were positively deaf with happiness.

That night you went to bed near 2 am, finishing up an essay so as to make room for the date. Any other day it would take you forever to fall asleep, especially if you stayed up late, but the moment you laid your head on the pillow you fell asleep with a smile plastered on your face. You didn’t once question yourself if you were over excited over a guy you barely knew, because you had a feeling in the pit of your stomach. The same feeling you had gotten the first time you heard that lilting language you loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> *German has two (technically three) ways to say “you”. Sie is what you use with strangers and authority, and du is reserved for friends and family.


End file.
